Part of Your World
by foreveryoungx
Summary: Ash and Misty haven't spoken in awhile. Will a traveling show and a letter in progress let their paths cross again? Takes place during Diamond and Pearl. Pokeshipping and possible Ikarishipping! Rated T for safety.
1. The Missed Phone Call

**My lovely, wonderful, faithful readers. I AM SO SORRY. I haven't been on/updating in a whiiiile, and I know I have been seriously neglecting some of my more popular stories. I urge all of my readers to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and leave me suggestions! I need inspiration! But anyway, I know that some of you may be tired of my affinity for musical-fics, but I just HAD to try this. I've always seen so many similarities between Misty and Ariel from the Little Mermaid and I just needed to find a way to combine the two, so enjoy everyone! And don't forget to REVIEW! **

**OH, ALSO, this takes place during Diamond and Pearl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. If I owned Pokémon, I certainly would have given Ash better voice actors and not even dream of replacing Misty and Brock. Sorry Iris and Whats-his-name.**

_Chapter 1: The Missed Phone Call._

"Ring-ring-ring, ring-ring-ring, Phone Call, Phone Call!, Ring-ring-ring, ring-ring-ring, Phone Call, Phone Call!"

The phone in the Cerulean City gym office remained unanswered. Throughout the gym, the ringer could be heard faintly if anyone were around to hear it, but alas, the only people who ventured inside the Cerulean City Gym these days were the few volunteers who ventured inside the Gym daily to care for the Pokémon in the Gym aquarium. Otherwise, the gym was vacant and dark. Outside, a sign reading "GYM CLOSED UNTIL END OF SUMMER" was carelessly taped onto the front door. Next to it, a much bigger, flashy, colorful sign read "The Sensational Sisters present… The Little Mermaid! Now on Tour featuring the Fourth Sensational Sister!" Under the headline was a list of locations and dates.

All of this, the closed gym and the National Tour, was common knowledge to the citizens of Cerulean City. However, to Ash Ketchum, who had just so happened to call a few weeks following the Sisters' departure, the unanswered phone call was quite peculiar. Misty, always the dependable one of the sisters, usually made sure the phone lines were taken care of.

"Hm" Ash put the phone down, "that's strange"

"What's strange?" inquired Dawn, who was lounging on a couch in the Hearthome City Pokémon Center, flipping through Poffin recipes in _Coordinators Weekly._

"I was calling Misty at the gym, but nobody picked up."

"How's that strange? Maybe she's busy in a Gym battle."

"Well Misty rules that gym with an iron fist" added Brock, who was feeding Happiny, "if she weren't around to pick up the phone, she would have had Daisy manning the phone line"

Pikachu, noticing Ash's slight distress, quickly climbed up onto his trainer's shoulder and gave him an encouraging "Pika!" as if to say "This is nothing to worry about!"

Ash gave him a smile and said "You're right Pikachu, everything's fine. I guess it's just cause I haven't talked to her in awhile."

"Ah, yes, because it's not like she wrote to you or anything" said Brock sarcastically, who then after putting Happiny back in her ball, approached the Pokémon Center counter, hoping for a few moments with his beloved Nurse Joy.

Ash looked at the ground, feeling guilty "I… I've always meant to reply to her letters I just-"

"Never found the time, too busy, blah, blah, blah" said Dawn casually, still not looking up from her magazine.

"What do you mean blah, blah, blah?" started Ash angrily, "you know I've been busy trying to earn all of my badges!"

"Yeah, but you've neglected her along the way" said Dawn, finally looking up from her magazine, "given all of the letters she has written to you, and you know very well it's hard to get a letter to you Mister-I-don't-stay-anywhere-for-longer-than-two-days, she still sees you as part of her world, even if it has been years. And you know very well it isn't a picnic running that gym either. She's busy too."

"Well she could have called me if that's easier than her letters-" started Ash again, before being interrupted once more.

"It's also easier for you to forget. You can forget a missed phone call but you'll always have a letter."

Ash paused. He had no response for this. Dawn walked over to her friend and sat beside him, "Listen, just write back. She'll appreciate it." She then pulled out a pen and some Piplup-decorated stationary and handed it to Ash, "Go ahead."

Ash stood up and walked towards an empty table. As he begun his attempt to compose a letter to Misty, he found that he didn't really know what to say. How could one letter make up for the seven stuffed in his backpack? After several minutes of contemplation, Ash dated the letter (**July 28****th****, 2011**) and began. "_Dear Misty…"_

Mew, this was gonna be hard.

Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's table and upon seeing what he was writing offered some advice "Pikapi Pi Pikachu Pika!" ("Ash, say something honest!")

"Honest huh?" said Ash, looking back at the letter, "I could do that."

"_Dear Misty, I miss you."_

That was enough honesty for the day for Ash. The entire experience left him confused. Very confused, for that matter. He hadn't seen Misty in years, but he always got this weird feeling whenever he thought about her, and of course, Ash being utterly clueless about matters of the heart, had not a single idea what that feeling meant.

Ash folded up the letter and stuffed it in his backpack. Making his way back to Dawn and a freshly-rejected Brock, he failed to notice a sign taped to the Pokemon Center wall. It was the very same colorful sign taped to the Cerulean City Gym, but on this one, somebody had circled the date for Hearthome City. **July 29****th**.

**This has actually been a refreshing writing experience. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! (which, given my boredom, will likely be posted later tonight) and don't forget to REVIEW! :) **

**-Scarlett**


	2. The Fourth Sensational Sister

**Two chapters in one night! Let's see how this next one goes! **

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one. I don't own anythiiiiing.**

_Chapter 2: The Fourth Sensational Sister _

MISTY'S POV

I don't know how the hell I got dragged into this. Well, correction, I do know how the hell I got dragged into this, but how the hell did I LET myself get dragged into this? I sang in the shower one time and walk out to find three ears pressed against the door, and then BAM, I have to headline some stupid show. Not to say that I don't like the story, I've always loved The Little Mermaid, but it's just so typical of my sisters. For weeks, they went on and on about me "finally, like, proving my worth in the family." That's appreciation for you. It's not like I run the Cerulean City Gym single handedly. It's not like I work hard and train my Pokémon every day.

"Misty!" yelled Lily, her head poking through the dressing room door, "it's like, show time! You need to take the stage like, now."

I sighed, taking a final look at myself in the mirror. My hair is identical to how it was styled when I was the "Magical Mermaid." The costume however, was more beautiful and detailed than last time, its sequins glittering with every slight movement. The shell bra was a bit bigger to accommodate my new… assets (courtesy of puberty).

I stood up, still looking at the mirror. My sisters had told me millions of times of how "gorgeous" I look in the outfit and how I would really "be like one of them if I put in the effort." But I don't want to be like one of them. I could never be like them. That's not how he knew me. That's not how Ash remembers me. If he does at all.

"MISTY!" yelled Lily, her voice louder than before, despite being down the hall, "OUT! NOW!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, closing my dressing room door behind me.

NARRATOR POV

(one hour earlier)

Ash, Dawn, and Brock awoke the next day early to begin training, Ash for his latest Gym battle, and Dawn for her next contest, while Brock was to spend the morning reading his Breeder magazines and watching over Happiny. However, upon leaving the Pokémon Center, they couldn't help but notice a massive, and growing line that was forming outside of the Hearthome City Contest Hall.

"Oh no!" cried Dawn, horrified "Is this for a contest? Did I not get the memo about a date change?"

"Calm down, Dawn" said Brock reassuringly, "From the looks of it, it seems like there's some kind of show going on! Look! There's a massive flyer up around the entrance."

The trio walked past the massive line and towards the entrance. As they got nearer, the flyer became clearer and clearer. The very first words Ash could make out were "The Little Mermaid."

"That's it?" said Ash disapprovingly, "it's just a dumb show!"

"Yeah, but just look at who's starring!" said Brock in his dreamy, I-just-saw-a-pretty-girl voice.

_Uh Oh_, thought Ash as he looked back at the flyer. He could read it in full now.

"_The Sensational Sisters present…_

_The Little Mermaid!_

_Now on Tour featuring the Fourth Sensational Sister!"_

"The Sensational Sisters!" cried Brock once more in his dreamy voice.

"Oh my God I love that movie!" exclaimed Dawn happily!

"FOURTH?" yelled Ash, frightening Pikachu, who until that point had been resting on his shoulder, "does that mean- ?"

"Why, like, yes it does Ash!" said a familiar voice behind him.

They all turned around to see none other than Daisy, Misty's blonde sister who was often the most amiable towards her. Brock, on cue, began his usual girl-crazy speech.

"My Dazzling Daisy… it's a pleasure to see you looking as beautiful as always! Are you new in Hearthome? I'd love to show you around! Maybe we could have dinner or-"

Brock never finished his tirade, for thankfully Croagunk, always so reliable, popped out of his Pokeball and delivered a nice Poison Jab in his daily attempt to prevent his trainer from shaming himself more than usual, and proceeded to pull Brock away from the scene. Daisy, shaking off the incident, turned back to Ash and Dawn.

"So yeah, like, as I was saying, she's, like, in the show!" said Daisy

"Misty?" questioned Ash, not quite believing it.

"Yeah! She's, like, the reason we even decided to like, do the show! I mean, she's never, like, really been one of us, y'know? More into her Pokémon than like, more important things-" (Ash and Dawn sweatdropped at this.) "-but like she got soooooo pretty and, like, she's super talented and Lily and Violet and I decided y'know, why not show her off a bit? But anyways, are you guys, like, going to see the show?"

"We don't have tickets" said Dawn, looking at the massive line again, "and it looks like there's no chance of getting them at the box office either."

"Well, I'll tell you what" started Daisy, "I, like, have some VIP passes that I could, like, give you guys. They include backstage access so you guys could like, come see her afterwards! I know she'd, like, want to have people cheering her on! And, like, I know for a fact that she misses _you,_ Ash! So yeah, like, take these passes and I hope you guys enjoy the show!"

"Wait!" called Dawn, "who does she play?"

"You'll see!" yelled Daisy, heading towards the stage door.

As Ash, Dawn, and Brock (pulled by Croagunk) made their way to the end of the line, Ash couldn't help but stare at the VIP pass in his hand.

_I know for a fact that she misses you, Ash!_

There goes that weird feeling again.


	3. Part of Your World

**More chapters! Yay! Same as the first, I don't own anything and review, review, reviewwwwwwwww!**

_Chapter 3: Part of Your World_

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were late entering the contest hall. It wasn't their fault, though. They were at the end of a massive line that took a significantly long amount of time to die down. When they finally reached the box office, they simply flashed their VIP cards and were immediately whisked away by one of the ushers standing by the doors. The usher lead them through several doors and up a flight of stairs to a set of box seats. The seats, much unlike usual box seats, provided a perfect view of the stage, where he could see Misty. His Misty. For the first time in years.

She looked beautiful. She was seated on a rock placed above the stage pool that housed the Water Pokémon used in the production. Around her was some sort of cave where various everyday human items were displayed like trophies. Her hair was styled in such a way that felt so familiar to Ash, despite him still being used to her side ponytail. She was no longer "scrawny" but had the graceful and womanly physique of a young woman who took care of herself. Her costume was flashier than her Underwater Ballet garb and also seemed a bit more revealing. Ash could feel himself begin to sweat.

There goes that feeling, _again._

"_Maybe he's right."_ Said Misty, looking down sadly at her Goldeen, who was lingering at the surface of the pool, to their right, a very suspicious looking Krabby was perched down on a rock around the edge of the stage ("They must be playing Sebastian and Flounder!" noted Dawn) _"Maybe there is something the matter with me.__I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad."_

Misty then grabbed a spatula hanging from the cave around her and looked at in amazement before beginning her song, "_Look at this stuff__, __isn't it neat?"_

___Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?__  
><em>_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl__  
><em>_The girl who has everything?__  
><em>_Look at this trove__  
><em>_Treasures untold__  
><em>_How many wonders can one cavern hold?__  
><em>_Looking around here you think__  
><em>_Sure, she's got everything__  
><em>_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty__  
><em>_I've got whozits and whatzits galore__  
><em>_"You want thingamabobs?" _she sang, holding out a box with various nails and bed springs._  
><em>_"I've got twenty!__  
><em>_But who cares?__  
><em>_No big deal__  
><em>_I want more", _she put the box down beside her, and looked out wistfully into the audience.__

_I wanna be where the people are__  
><em>_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'__  
><em>_"Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_" Misty feigned confusion as Goldeen motioned towards her tail fin._  
><em>_Oh - feet!___

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far__  
><em>_Legs are required for jumping, dancing__  
><em>_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?__  
><em>_Street!___

_Up where they walk, up where they run__  
><em>_Up where they stay all day in the sun__  
><em>_Wanderin' free - wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world_

"She makes an amazing Ariel" commented Dawn, "that's one hell of a voice!"

Brock nodded at this and Ash could only let out a faint "yeah…" _  
><em>"Her voice is almost… angelic" thought Ash, who at that moment, only had eyes for Misty. He almost felt as though she were a different person because Ash would _never_ be nervous to talk to Misty, but he sure as hell was nervous now.

"There goes that feeling, _AGAIN" _ thought Ash, still clueless enough to not make the connection between that feeling and his nerves.

___What would I give if I could live out of these waters?__  
><em>_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?__  
><em>_Bet'cha on land they understand__  
><em>_That they don't reprimand their daughters__  
><em>_Proper women sick of swimmin'__  
><em>_Ready to stand___

_And ready to know what the people know__  
><em>_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers__  
><em>_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?__  
><em>_Burn?___

_When's it my turn?__  
><em>_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?__  
><em>_Out of the sea__  
><em>_Wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world_

Misty finished that last note with such an intense perfection that it rivaled performances of professional singers twice her age. Daisy had been right about her talent. Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu quickly rose from their seats following the final note and cheered as loudly as they could, hoping that she'd take notice and look towards their box seats. Ash, however, couldn't bring himself to get up. Something was the matter with him. He just couldn't take his eyes off the stage, not for one second.


	4. We Meet Again

**GUESS WHO'S BACKKKKK! Alright, I had to update this story. Absolutely had to. I know it's been a year but I owe it to you all. Hey, maybe with a good amount of reviews here and there, more updates will come sooner! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING, NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGG… you get the picture. **

"Wow, I know I've already said it but Misty was _fantastic_," said Dawn as she, Ash, and Brock walked into the lobby of the concert hall, heading towards the backstage door, "You guys never mentioned she could sing!"

"We didn't know," replied Brock, "isn't that right, Ash?"

But Ash didn't reply. He just kept walking, fists clenched, stone-faced and silent. Dawn seemed unsettled by this uncharacteristic change in temperament. Ash, while at times has been openly disappointed or distressed, has never quite looked like this before. He seemed…. pissed, quite frankly. And his anger didn't even seem like the childish, temporary rage he got on occasion. It was clearly much more than just that. Even Pikachu was concerned, offering a faint "Pika?" as if to ask "Are you alright?" Brock, however, seemed almost amused by his stony temperament.

"What's the matter, Ash? Feeling sick? A little green with jealousy, perhaps?" Brock offered, playfully, opening the backstage door and offering it to Dawn.

Ash clenched his fists tighter.

"Jealousy?" Dawn inquired, "What? Was he jealous of the prince in the musical?" Dawn asked, innocently.

"Now Dawn," Brock started, "we have to give Ash more credit than that. I'm sure if Prince Eric were played by any other random guy, Ash would be fine, however, the guy is actually-"

"HEY GUYS!"

The group turned to the Right to see Misty, standing at her dressing room door. She was dressed in shorts and a chambray denim top with her hair loose around her shoulders. Her face was bare and slightly red, probably from rubbing off the ton of waterproof makeup her sisters made her wear. She had a huge smile on her face, and after seeing she had the group's attention, Misty practically jumped on Ash, and pulled him into a hug that was filled with years' worth of longing. Ash, despite previously having been battled a certain rage, couldn't help but soften at the sight of the Cerulean eyed beauty. He reciprocated the hug and offered Misty a warm smile when they finally pulled apart.

"I've missed you so much, Ash, and you too Pikachu!" she said to the pair "It's been so long."

"I missed you too, Misty" he replied, taking in the look of her, "you've changed so much."

"Have I really?" she asked self consciously, before offering Brock a hug_._

"Only in good ways, I think" Brock started, patting Misty on the back "but it might be too soon to tell. For all we know, you and Ash will be arguing like the good ol' days in no time!"

"Your hair is gorgeous!" gushed Dawn, pulling Misty into a hug, "how do you get it so shiny?"

As Misty schooled Dawn on everything she had learned in what she called "Cerulean Sister Boot Camp," Brock turned back to Ash.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Ash. They were just acting. It's a play for Mew's sake." He said in a hushed voice, "If you just told her how you felt, you'd see that you're getting jealous over nothing."

"How do you know that?" replied Ash, "it looked pretty real to me."

"MISTY! LIKE, LETS GO!" called a shrill voice

Daisy, Lily, and Violet suddenly appeared from behind the backstage door. Reliable Croagunk, never missing a beat, popped out of his Poke ball and poison jabbed Brock before he could get a word out of his pretty girl spiel. The three sisters sweatdropped as Croagunk pulled him through the door and into the lobby. Daisy began again,

"So like yeah, it's like time for the cast dinner! You can like, totally bring your little boyfriend and his friends!"

Ash's face instantly started to burn up. Years ago, he vehemently rejected the idea of being Misty's boyfriend. However, this clearly wasn't the case anymore. Instead of feeling indignant like he would in the past, he felt embarrassed… and yet, happy? Relieved? If her sisters were referring to Ash as her boyfriend then that would mean that Misty couldn't POSSIBLY be involved with-

"Yeah c'mon Misty! We're gonna lose our reservation!" called out a handsome boy, who appeared next to the three sisters.

Rudy.

So we meet again.


End file.
